


Delightful

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik in a robe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Erik and the reader share love for candy.





	Delightful

“Goodbye Professor!”

The students assembled into smaller groups and left the classroom while chattering loudly. You put the textbook into the bag and followed in their footsteps, barely concealing the overwhelming joy caused by the last day of classes before Halloween - your most beloved holiday.

Walking through the corridors that had already become empty, you glanced through the windows at the weather outside. The leaves were falling from the treetops, swirling gracefully in the air only to land on the well-kept lawn and form a golden rug. The more fortunate ones were once again lifted into this unique dance by students who were running and chasing each other.

You passed the schooling part of the mansion and reached the teachers’ housing. No keys were needed, everyone in this house was welcomed with respect and trust, and besides, each investigation would end within five minutes given the help of certain students’ powers.

You went inside the room and threw your bag on the nearest chair. You were about to turn on the kettle when a new object caught your attention. A bright smile appeared on your lips almost immediately. The deep pumpkin-shaped bowl was filled to the brim with all kinds of sweets, lollipops and chocolates. You didn’t know anyone strong enough to resist such temptation. But as soon as you reached out for the candy at the top, the orange bowl suddenly rose lightly and escaped your reach before you could do anything about it.

“**That’s my favourite candy!**” you complained. Erik, sitting quietly in an armchair in the other corner of the room, smiled proudly. His dark robe was showing a little bit too much of naked skin for you to even consider being angry with his play.

“I know,” he said and summoned the bowl even closer to himself. “That’s why I chose to place it on top.”

His blue eyes shot up and met yours, a silent invitation to a game that he was so very fond of. Rolling your eyes you allowed him to win this one without further objections. You sat on his lap while he unwrapped the candy and put it inside your mouth. “See, and here’s my favourite one,” he whispered and pulled you closer into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and reblogs are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
